


office pining

by rileyislugubrious



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, criminal minds - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyislugubrious/pseuds/rileyislugubrious
Summary: Morgan is slowly falling for the genius, will the one who supposedly “knows it all” figure out his feelings as well
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I also have uploaded this to Wattpad.

The day at the BAU started like any other. Reid was calculating and reading over the reports for their new case, JJ and the rest of the team were getting ready to take off, and wheels up was in thirty.

"Hey Pretty Boy" The older agent called out to Reid. 

He looked up from his papers surprised. The way his plump lips form a perfect O is mesmerizing.

"anything click yet?" 

He brought up the photos so I could see them "  
He dismembers the victims while they're still alive, most people do it when they're dead" 

he continued "It also means that the people knew what the killer looked like, unless he wore a mask. It could've been to dispose of evidence but I highly doubt it"

"why?" Most people can't stand Reid's rants, but Morgan likes watching Reid's mouth move more than he should. 

"all the bruises seem to be around the area he cut the body parts off, this means he was preparing to do this the whole time. That's his MO not his way of disposing the evidence. He also appeared to rape his victims, that may be a reason for the circle of bruises around the cuts, he tied them up like a cross"

"well kid, you better prepare to repeat that speech to the rest of the team, we need to get on the plane". 

He huffed like a child "i'm only a couple of years younger than you"

"yeah well you want to know what's worse than a rapist"

"let me guess, a child"

"close but no" 

A/N - you get my vine reference ;)  
I know it isn't exact but I had to change some things to fit their conversation

—————————————————————-

They were the first two on the plane other than Hotch. Despite having a whole plane to choose from, Reid chose to sit next to Morgan. 

Hotch smirked to himself and texted the Moreid group chat, where the members discussed the two oblivious lovebirds. 

He snuck a picture and sent it with the caption "one empty plane, two seats next to each other occupied" 

"we can blame it all on human nature"

Hotch turned around to see them having a deep conversation about something... and as much as he would like to just watch, he joined in.

"What do you know about the case Reid"

"a lot of theories, but I'll wait till the whole team is here seeing as I don't want to repeat it three times"

Hotch nodded his head in understanding, then proceeded to go through the minute details and form a profile.

The rest of the team was quick to fill up the plane. Each with a face of knowing on it. The only people who didn't notice it were Morgan and Reid. 

"The unsub has been dismembering his victims before he kills them, and based on the marks it seems he doesn't have a medical background" JJ briefs the team. 

"that actually might not be true" Reid spoke up "The bruises indicate they were tied up, and by the looks of the puncture wounds on their feet and wrists... they were crucified"

"After he puts them up on the cross he rapes them and all dismembers them. This killer has a religious motive, whether that be a love towards god or a hatred towards god".

————————————————————————

"alright babygirl watchu got for me" Morgan said leaning against the wall with the phone against his ear.

"well my chocolate god of thunder, Reid was correct"

"Yeah that's normally the case; what else"

"I looked up church vandalism's or events recently. A priest was fired for misconduct and scaring the children of the church"

"The stresser"

"Apparently when they went to fire him he had fled, and there's no record of him ever being there other than photos. But get this, they're looking for a new priest in the church a town away... sending the address for you now" 

"thanks princess"

"oh and one more thing, tell Reid hi for me will you"

He wasn't sure why she was asking that but simply told her to call him herself. He could hear her pout on the other side of the phone, but complied. 

————————————————


	2. filler pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before the good fluff

The team landed in Ohio after about an hour. The humid and dry air making them feel dizzy.   
"How do people live here without dying of heatstroke" Prentiss asked. 

"for once, I don't know" Reid said, already sweating through his layered shirts. He took his sweater vest off, revealing his pale soft stomach momentarily. 

How Morgan wished he could have stared at it longer. He's been feeling weird around Reid lately. Not knowing what he was feeling, he chose to play it off as two guys being dudes. They had sat five feet apart on the plane and a small part of him wished he had moved closer, however he's not gay. 

Suddenly he got a call from Garcia. 

Switch to first person POV 

"What have you got for me?" 

"Well hot stuff, guess who all went to the same church" Garcia's voice surprisingly clear over the phone. 

"All three of the victims" I ask, knowing the answer was most definitely yes.

"based off of the fact they were killed after the unsub was fired, it looks like revenge" 

"alright i'll tell the team the news, thanks babygirl" 

I walk over the where the team is, by the looks of it they're discussing who's going where. 

"Alright Garcia just called, all three victims attended the church our possible unsub worked at. They were killed after he was fired, so my guess is this is an act of revenge"

"JJ you get a list of all the people who attend that church, and start reaching out to them to let them know what's going on. Morgan and Reid, you two go to the next town over and talk with the priest to see if their had been any applications or men that looked similar to our guy. Rossi, Prentiss, and I are heading out the the church and getting all the information we can on him" Hotch said, voice stern.

"the towns a couple hours away, are we supposed to sleep in a hotel?" Morgan asked, finalizing the plan. 

"I know it's weird to be separated from the team for a night but it's our best chance at catching this guy"

“alright... Reid go grab your stuff” 

“We’re going on a road trip”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s short


End file.
